The Deep Throat Conundrum
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Amy's always been so stubborn not to tell anyone when something's wrong with her but, she can't hide it any longer and ends up having to have her tonsils and adnoids removed. Some humor, and a lot of love. Happy Reading. One shot too by the way.


**The Deep Throat Conundrum**

 **One Shot Guys**

Sheldon hadn't been able to find Amy anywhere and he knew she should have been home already from work. He's calling everyone he can think of, and finally, he gets the idea to call Penny.

"No sweetie, I haven't seen her. I'm near the University though if you'd like for me to go have a look there." Penny tells him.

"Oh yes, would you please? Call me right back. Thanks." Sheldon replies, and Penny says, "No problem." She reaches Cal Tech and since it's after hours, there's a numerical key pad outside the door. Luckily, everyone's went over the code with her enough times and she's able to remember what it is. She gets inside the building and makes her way down to Amy's lab. She finds her sitting at her computer, asleep with her arms over her head. She checks her out, making sure she's okay, and finds her to be running a pretty high fever.

"Ames? Hey, come on girl. Wake up. It's Penny." Penny says, and she lightly shakes her until she wakes up.

"Hi." Amy barely whispers. She starts coughing and grabs a hold of her throat and winces in pain.

"Oh honey, not your throat again. That's it. Come on, you're going to the doctor." Penny tells her. Amy shakes her head no and whispers again, "Their closed already."

"Okay. Fine. We'll go to the hospital. I know Sheldon doesn't drive yet, so I'll call Leonard and have him to walk over and pick up your car. Give me the keys and I'll put them in the mail box outside and let him know where they are." Penny replies. Amy hands her keys to her without question and she gets Amy out to her car, and calls Leonard.

"Hey honey, did you find her?" Leonard asks.

"I did. She's running an extremely high fever, sweating bullets, and since the doctor's already closed, I'm taking her over to the hospital. Her car keys are in the outside mail box at the University. We need for you to come and pick up her car please." Penny explains.

"The hospital? Why? What's wrong?" Leonard asks.

"I'm thinking ten to one, her tonsils again. Be home as soon as I can. Love you. Tell Sheldon not to worry." Penny tells him.

While at the hospital, the nurse is trying to give Amy some water, but she just can't drink it without it hurting her.

"Okay young lady. Open up and lets have a look at that throat." The doctor tells her.

"It hurts really bad just to drink water even. Like a high seven in pain level." Amy replies.

"Mm hmm. I bet it does. Your tonsils are extremely inflamed, your adnoids are swollen, you've got a good fever going on, and those things have got to go. I'll have to take your tonsils and adnoids out hon." The doctor explains. Amy finds her voice long enough to tell him, "Well unless it involves dinner and dancing, they're not interested. So, forget it."

"Ya know? I hear that a lot. It's a simple procedure, you're gonna be in the hospital overnight, the night before we do your surgery, and you'll be in the clear for any and all future sore throats. Plus, you can eat all the ice cream and popsicles that you want afterward. I'll get you all set up for it okay." Doctor Love explains. Amy just nods her head in agreement while he writes everything down and hands the paper to Penny.

"Most likely need to get her home and into bed and take care of this fever huh?" Penny asks.

"Oh yes, most definitely. I won't touch her while she's got that fever or inflammation. I've written a prescription for Bactrim since she's allergic to everything Penicillin related. Get her on home and Amy dear, I'll see you next week on Monday." Doctor Love tells them both.

"Thanks Doctor Love." Penny says, while putting everything in her purse.

"You're welcome. Take care you two." Doctor Love replies.

That night, Penny and Amy are making their way upstairs up to the fourth floor landing, and Amy just collapses on the stair way.

"Stay right here." Penny says, and she goes flying up to Amy and Sheldon's apartment. She goes right in and says, "Amy collapsed on the stairs from her fever being so high. I need help." Leonard and Sheldon are to their feet in a second and out the door.

"Come on baby. I've got you. Let's get you in the tub and see if we can't get this taken care of." Sheldon says, while picking Amy up and carrying her like a baby.

"Is she okay honey?" Mrs. Fields asks from the third floor, who was taking her little dog out to potty.

"High fever. Her tonsils again. She's having them out on Monday." Penny tells her.

"Oh bless her heart. I'll be praying for you all. Let me know if you need anything. Oh, I just remembered. I have a whole bunch of applesauce that I keep for the grand kids when they come. I'll be sure and bring some over for her when I get back from taking Midgit out." Mrs. Fields replies. They thank her for her offer and get Amy inside and taken care of. While Amy's resting in the tub, with Penny trying to get her fever down, Sheldon's working on another equation and just about to give up when Howard calls.

"What's up Wolowitz? You know already that Amy's sick." Sheldon tells him.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm calling. Anything we can do to help?" Howard asks him.

"Oh, I wish there was. I thought I was bad when I'm sick. She's so grouchy and downright scary. I wish there was something I could do for her. I've already went through three bags of ice since she's been home." Sheldon replies.

"Ice? For what?" Bernadette asks, with Howard's phone being on speaker, and the ice thing throwing them for a loop.

"Not only to pack her in it but, she's already eaten, I'm wanting to say six cups of it already. Ya know, trying to cool her throat. I'm highly against the whole concept of surgery, but I'm looking forward to this one. I hate seeing her in so much pain." Sheldon explains, and Howard sees Bernadette bite at her lower lip.

"Please, don't let her eat any more of that ice. It lowers a person's iron and that's all she needs right now is for that to happen to her. No, here's what you'll do. I work in the medicinal company so listen to me." Bernadette says.

"I'm listening." Sheldon tells her.

"Ice water. Don't let her eat anymore ice but do give her loads of ice water, and all the popsicles she can possibly withstand. She's on the Bactrim for inflammation, that's good. When she gets out of the tub, and into bed, or the couch, wherever she wants to be at, give her that ice water, her medicine, and popsicles." Bernadette explains, and Sheldon nods his head and says, "Okay. I will. Thank You. I know about many things, but never knew about a person's iron levels."

Sunday night comes around, and they're getting Amy checked into the hospital for the night when her Mom calls.

"She can't really talk right now. Literally, can not talk. She's having her tonsils and adnoids taken out in the morning and we're getting her settled into the hospital tonight." Sheldon tells her, and she instantly asks, "Do I need to come there?"

"Not unless, you really want to. I mean, you are her Mother. I even called my Mom and told her what was going on and she has her whole church praying for a speedy recovery. She said she'd be here day after tomorrow for a visit and help take care of her." Sheldon replies, and then the nurse is throwing everyone out for the night. Sheldon gets off the phone with Kara, and goes to hug Amy and give her a kiss.

"Will everyone be here tomorrow?" Amy asks.

"We will. Get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning." Penny tells her. As soon as everyone leaves, Amy just flips through TV stations for awhile, and she's so tired from taking her antibiotic, that she's out in no time.

The next morning, everyone's at the hospital as promised, and the nurse already has an IV in the back of Amy's right hand. She has her signing some papers, then puts the goofy juice, as they call it, in there.

"Okay, count back from ten honey." The nurse tells her.

"Not sure why, but okay. Ten, nine, eight, seven bottles of beer on the wall, seven bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, six bottles of beer on the wall. Oh no! Now I've lost Halley." Amy replies, while starting to sing which makes the nurse smile and nod her head to see the dosage start to work. Amy gets a hold of Howard by the front of his shirt and says, "Don't tell Wolowitz that I lost Halley. I was supposed to be baby sitting her. I'm dead."

"Amy, it's okay. Halley's at home with my Mom." Bernadette tells her with a smile on her face.

"Boy that stuff packs a wallop. Sheldon? Find out what they're giving her and ask for a doggy bag of it." Penny says, and he rolls his eyes at her.

"Okay folks. I'm here to take her down to the O R now. She'll be just fine, and she'll be back in less than two hours." The doctor announces to everyone, and Amy, already high on her goofy juice, just waves and smiles at him.

"Why that long? I thought that this was a simple procedure." Sheldon asks, and he's looking around for some help from anyone who can answer him.

"It is. With any procedure no matter how long or short it is, we have to keep them in recovery for about an hour after they come out of surgery. Just standard hospital policy." Doctor Love replies and they hear Amy say, "Leonard, I love you."

"Oh yeah, she's gone." Bernadette says. The doctor's taking Amy toward the door and she has him to stop, she looks up at Sheldon, and even though her words are muffled and slurred, she says, "Sheldon. I love you."

They're all waiting in Amy's room for her to come back from recovery, and Sheldon is still quiet as a church mouse.

"What's the matter buddy? She's told you that she loves you before right?" Leonard asks him.

"Yeah, but; it's just that, with her going into surgery and everything, and I've never been away from her for anything like this, I was afraid to say it back. I know she loves me, and I love her too. I've never been able to tell her that around anyone. I feel so bad cause I should have told her that I love her too." Sheldon tells him. Leonard lays down the magazine and tells him, "She knows that you love her Sheldon. Without you saying a word, just you being here with her, and in all the ways that you're there for her, she knows."

"Hey all. She's back." The anesteiologist says, upon their arrival.

"I love you." Amy tells him.

"She was the most popular girl in recovery." He says to them all.

"Hey skinny. I love you too." Amy tells the IV stand while smacking it and making them all laugh.

Two days later, Amy still can't talk and she's on the couch with Sheldon waiting on her hand and foot. Then Penny comes down with the flu so, Leonard and Sheldon had her there at his and Amy's apartment during the day while Leonard was working. They always make sure that Penny isn't running a fever, since Amy still has stitches in her throat. Sheldon's taking care of both of them, and thankfully, his Mom is there to help him out. Amy rings her little bell to indicate that she needs something and Mary comes out of the bedroom where she was watching TV.

"What can I get for you honey?" Mary asks, and Amy writes down the words "Ice cream please." Mary goes into the kitchen, and just for fun, Amy rings the bell again, and writes down the word, "Sprinkles." Mary sees it and says, "Yeah yeah, sprinkles."

"You are really working her." Penny tells her. Amy shrugs her shoulders and smiles, then when Mary gets back in the living room to give Amy her ice cream, she tries to go back to the bedroom and Amy rings the bell again.

"What is it now Amy?" Mary asks, getting a little aggravated. She stands there and waits for Amy to write on her little marker board and she writes, "Sorry for being a pain in the butt. I was just having some fun." Mary reads that, nods her head, and says, "It's okay honey. We all have to make the best out of a rotten situation like just having surgery. And since you can't talk, well, I get it. You girls get some rest and I'll cook dinner here in awhile."

That night, Amy's finally going through her hospital take home bag, and she's pulling out all kinds of different stuff and when Sheldon asks her about it, she's not supposed to talk, but it comes out in a really hoarse, raspy voice in her saying, "And this here, you never know when you're going to want to play doctor with your test monkies in the lab."

"Stop talking. You know better." Sheldon tells her.

"I know, but I couldn't keep quiet much longer. Oh, look at this. I picked this up from my room. Hospital shampoo. Thought you might like it." Amy replies, and she has to put her hand to her throat because talking even for a small amount of time, is starting to hurt her.

"Ah, what'd I tell ya? See, it's hurting you to talk. Maybe next time you'll listen to your care giver / husband, and do as you're told. Come on, let's get you into bed." Sheldon says, making her just smile and nod her head simply because she knows he's right and she shouldn't have been too froggy to start talking before she was able to do so. He picks her up like a baby, carries her into the bedroom, and tells her, "Don't worry, I won't drop you. I've got you baby."

"No. I've got you, and I couldn't be more blessed or happy to have you in my life. I love you honey." Amy replies.

"I love you too sweet heart. Now stop talking." Sheldon says, and she sort of laughs a bit. He sits her on the bed, pulls the covers back for her, picks her up again, and then gets her under the sheet and comforter, kisses her good night, and whispers, "Good night Amy. I love you baby. Get some sleep." And with that, she's out almost instantly, and he closes the door behind him to go back into the living room and clean up a bit and the whole time, he's thinking to himself that he may hate the idea of surgery and what it represents, but at least he knows that for her, there'll be no more sore throats and a lot less illnesses.

 **THE END**


End file.
